User talk:Captain Swiftblade
Welcome to the Redwall Wikia Cap'n. If you have any questions ask: Black Hawk Talk!, Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk!, Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk! Some random redwall fan Talk!, Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, or Dannflow Talk! Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :Death Knight, Death Knight: Part Two, and Death Knight: Part Three :Red Tide and Red Tide (II) :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Lenora Longtail and Lenora Longtail II I'd like to say now: Captain Swiftblade is actually my brother. Black Hawk Talk! 00:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ahoy Hello Captian Swiftblade! great to know theres some one here you already know ^_^ Im Sambrook the otter Talk! i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for teaching me how to create my signature Sambrook! That helps a lot! Captain Swiftblade 00:31, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Eya mate I'm Zaran, writer extraordinaire and otter, nah just joking, everyone here can write pretty good, especially your brother, but I like otters though xD Everything that I usually greet users with has been used, my template is getting popular. And Sambrook the otter you forgot your other picture Alo! Welcome Captain, blah blah blah all that other stuff we usually say to new users and yeah if your writing is anywhere as good as your brothers you should do good here xP--Aida Otterock Talk! 05:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Wassup! Sup man! How's it hanging? Black hawk told me you were trying your hand at writing a story. Good luck, and I can't wait to see it! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:30, 2 December 2008 (UTC) (You'll know me better as the guy who wrote Red Tide.) Hello Welcome. If you have any questions, just ask. By the way. I look forward to your story. =D I'll be happy to help you with anything. C.S.maid Talk! 22:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Expectations I hope that you don't have great expectations simply because of my brother. He is most likely a better story writer than I am but I will do my best with my story, which will simply be called "Swiftblade". Though it's good to know you guys are looking forward to it. Captain Swiftblade Talk! 00:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Oye... Hey, buddy, don't let your brother hog the computer. I want to read your story, a lot of us do! Post it please! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 07:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Not my fault. I think he forgot about it or something. I'll remind him. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Okay I was slacking off for a while there. One the plus side I read 200 pages of Mattimeo and am done with the first part of my story. Captain Swiftblade Talk! 22:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) It's Up! I finally have Swiftblade up. It's not a lot but it's a start. Captain Swiftblade Talk! 22:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:36, 3 March 2009 (UTC)